


A Flower Among The Seven Knights

by sherlyn3798



Category: BTS FLUFF - Cheonsa Kim, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Park Jimin (BTS), Protective bts, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyn3798/pseuds/sherlyn3798
Summary: Kim Sora is BTS youngest sister. Join her adventure of being the only sister of seven boys, her school crush and problems.-This is BTS (AU). Will contained mature content.. This is not an incest fanfic. This book is 80% fluff and innocent and 20% of hot and mature scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jeon Jungkook! Give me back my sandwich!!!" Sora growl in annoyance with both of her hands forming a ball of fists before strides to Jungkook who's being brave by showing the sandwich and bite it slowly to annoyed his sister.

He gasped and squealed before running around the couch as he spotted his angry sister at the corner of the hallway, staring at him with a hard stare- if eyes can kill, he might burn to ash now.

He aren't scared either.

"Jungkook!!!" Sora screamed before chasing her brother who's acting childish by rounding the long single couch. 

No one can steal her food- when she said no one means not even her brothers can steal her own food. That's why she chased Jungkook over a simple handmade sandwich by Seokjin, her eldest brother.

Jimin clicked his tongue before pulling Sora by her back collar closed to him and send daggers to Jungkook who's gulp in fear before slowly walking to Jimin and a sulking Sora.

"Give her the sandwich back and please don't arguing. It's morning for devil sake," the siblings- or they often called themselves a twin, Jungkook and Sora- bulge their eyes to his way their brother respecting the Lord's name by replacing it with the d-words.

"What? I'm not a religious person but at least I respected the person who made me," before he pulled Jungkook back collar and pushed him along with the protest Sora on his right grip to the kitchen where the remaining members are sitting, enjoying their breakfast.

"These two brats," Yoongi muttered as he sipped his warm coffee. Seokjin shook his head before enjoying his pancakes. 

Jungkook and Sora both pouting as they glared at each other before Namjoon waved his hands between the eyes of the known frenemy, shaking his head. 

"Should I make a schedule for you two so that you both can attend a counseling session? Stop glaring at each other and eat your breakfast," Sora huffed, uncrossed her arms before grabbing the knife and fork on the table and stabbed the pancake with pout still on her face.

'It's not fair,' she nibbled on her pancake pieces while the thought running around her morning blank mind. 

"I will make another sandwiches for you to eat at school later, baby girl so wipe off that pout and smile," Sora pull a big smile that almost too wide which actually a fake one before looking down at her pancakes, pouting again.

Taehyung shook his head before tapping Jimin's shoulder, "We're going, hyung. Sora and Jungkook, don't caused trouble at school okay? Knowing you two, I don't think not a day Namjoon's school are at peace if he still have you two in there," 

"I'm not doing anything wrong~ it's Jungkook who always doing dumb thing," Sora retorted but soon averted her gaze to her almost empty plate after receiving looks and glare from Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok while Yoongi acting unbothered by sipping his coffee to brim.

"Let's head to school, Jungkook, Sora," the two simultaneously picking their bags situated on the living room before hanging it on their back as they stroll to their shoe rack and putting on their shoes. 

Jungkook entered Hoseok's car from the left door while Sora entered from the right door, giving a big space between the two of them while Namjoon and Hoseok who are sitting at the front shaking their heads with their mischievous but overdramatic almost twin youngest.

~

"What took you so long?" Jungkook whines after waiting for his sister's biology class ended, which was supposed to be ended 20 minutes ago meaning that's just how long he waited for his cute sister.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me," Sora sulked, struggling with her thick biology reference book and her file before Jungkook took the items from her arms and placed it on his arms.

They know Sora intentions are otherwise. The two had the same characteristic anyway, their foul mouth saying they hate each other or push each other away but they both know they need each other, especially when they are the only one who's still attending high school considering all of their brothers already working, two attending college.

Jungkook circling his unattended arm on her back as they walked together to the cafeteria. "Want boba tea? It's on my treat," 

Sora playfully scowl before she nodded, playing with Jungkook hand on her shoulder, gripping and never let the hands go. "I want burger too and you must buy it after eating my sandwich this morning," 

Jungkook smirk before pecking her sister's right temple as they finally arriving at the cafeteria. After finding an empty seat, he let his sister sit on it, "wait here, okay. I'll buy the things you requested. Don't go anyway," 

Sora rolled her eyes before retorted, "okay, dad," receiving a soft slap on the back of her head, "call me that again, no burger for you," Jungkook threat.

Sora pull the things she know will melt her brother's heart, pouting while doing Aegyo. Jungkook rolled his eyes seeing his sister acting cute although deep down he wanted to cuddled her- which he will do later.

"I'm just joking. Wait here, okay?" Sora's smile forming as she gave him an 'okay' signal before Jungkook walked off the counter.

"I'm bored," she sulked and pout after seeing Jungkook already disappearing from the crowd. As she averted her gaze to the table, she secretly rolling her eyes as four of her friends sitting across her.

"Hi, Sora," she smiled and averted her gaze to the opened page of biology books, hiding her annoyance and disgust after hearing the fake sweet sound of Mina greeting her.

"You're alone?" Sora wanted to jabbed the eyes of Mina with the fake concern that obviously showing as she faced her. 

"Oh, I'm waiting for my brother. He's buying us food," I should take out the lunch box filled with sandwich and eat it rather than humoring these fake bitch she thought before rummaging through her bag.

"Oh, I thought you're alone. So, is Agust'D fine?" If she keeps on rolling her eyes every time she's at her area, her eyes might pop out of its socket or she might finally see her own brain. She internally chuckle with the thought before clearing her throat and said, "He's fine. He's living his life out there," 

What a fake person she thought. After knowing the ever famous Agust'D is her brother after he picked her and Jungkook from school one time ago, she suddenly being followed like she's some type of sugar by several people who claimed to be her friends when all this time, no one wanted to be her friend.

"Oh, I see. So, when will we officially meet this amazing brother of yours?" She might explode at the table if her brother didn't come and save the day.

"Baby girl, for you- Mina. Yoona," Jungkook greeted them briefly before sitting near his sister who's he knows trying her best to control her temper from the annoying pest of Yoona and Mina. 

"Hey, sissy. I brought your favourite boba tea and the burger you asked," Sora smiled at his brother gratefully before taking the food and drink from him as she muttered, "thank you," 

"Anything for my little girl," Jungkook brushed her hair before taking his Tupperware of fried noodles from his back and eat together with Sora. 

"Sora, you haven't answer your question," Jungkook rolled his eyes before he glared at the two girls, "Yah, can't you see we're eating now? Shoo, find someone else to disturb," 

Mina face blaring with heat of embarrassment and anger before she storms away from the Kim' sibling with Yoona trailing behind her.

"What a fake bitches," Sora cursed after 10 minutes suppressing her annoyance as she grab the cup and drink her tea. 

"You should get harsher with them," Jungkook said as he steals sandwich from Sora's lunch box which she just let him be, too annoyed to create weird argument with her brother.

"I did that once and guess what? They still try to befriend me," Sora frown before nibbled on her burger. 

"Endure it then but, if they ever done harmful things to you, tell me, okay? If I find it from others mouth that you're been mistreated by the two girls or others simply, you too will get it from me, got it?" 

Sora smile before resting her head on her brother's stiff muscle shoulder while munching her burger. "I won't and I have a Yoongi, Jimin and Jungkook oppa beastly traits so don't worry about me," 

"That's my baby girl," Jungkook cooed before stealing a peck on his sister's lips. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook slipped from every gap of students who's standing at the hall to his little sister who is standing behind Mina.

Sora almost jumped from the tapping of Jungkook on her elbow before harshly nudging Jungkook who's smiling teasing at his sister's reaction before they both concentrate on what their brother- Namjoon talked about.

"... If I ever hear bullying cases happened in our school, I won't hesitate to throw you out of our school compound," Jungkook scooted closer to Sora before bowing slightly and cupped his hands on Sora's ear.

"Is he actually directing the bully cases on us two?" Sora snickers before she elbowed her brother on his stomach as she listened to Namjoon's speech.

Jungkook sigh before averted his gaze to Namjoon but stopped at a group of men who's looking at him- or to be specific, his sister. He poked his inner cheek, feeling irritated at the group who's openly gawking their perverted eyes on his sister.

Sora was obstruct when her brother suddenly hugged her waist and pull her closer to his broad chest. She eyes her brother with confusion but Jungkook seems too busy eyeing- she followed his eyes before stopping at a group of boys. 

She nudged Jungkook softly before whispered in his ear, "What's wrong?" Jungkook put a small smile and shake his head before putting another cold gaze at the group of boys who's gulping in fear with his stares before they finally averted their eyes to Namjoon.

"What was that about?" Sora whispered, leaning against Jungkook chest. "Nothing, baby girl. Concentrate," Jungkook turned her face to the front as he tried to cool himself.

He might need to have a talk with them.

  
  


"Hi, Sora," Sora was stopped by her classmate, Taemin make her put her file back to her table before facing him with a smile.

It's not like Sora a naive girl like what every book writes, she knows who he is. The school popular soccer ball player and a known playboy and he dare to make his move on a girl who has seven protective brothers. 

"What do you want?" Sora said softly although she wanted to gag at her fake voice and Taemin face that looks innocent but his attitude saying otherwise.

"Can't I talk with my classmate? Say, I want to have a date with you. Will you say yes?" Sora snickers before her facial changed into a frown as she grabbed her file to her chest and walked past him.

Taemin rolled his eyes before following her trailed, "Oh come on. Won't you feel lucky that me, a soccer pro asked you for a date?" Sora rolled her eyes and wanted to retort back but was stunned, "Yah, Lee Taemin. Don't you have anything important to do? Aren't you ashamed, someone already openly rejected you yet you chased after her," 

Sora can feel her cheeks turned its colour as she stares at Gong Myung, "Your brother is waiting outside. Go," she almost squealed in the inside yet she still muttered a shy, "thank you," before walking passed Taemin who is now pissed with their class president.

"Yah, what is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm talking with her," Gong Myung smirk before walking passed him, his both hands inside his trouser pockets. 

Taemin glared at their class president back before sighing in regret. Kim Sora once again slipped from his sight.

  
  


"Why is your cheek red? Are you sick?" Sora still smiling but scoff and glare at her brother who's cupping his palm on her forehead. She swat Jungkook's hand from her forehead, brushing her bangs.

"I'm okay, jeez..." Jungkook rolled his eyes before placing the meat to her lunch box which getting a smile from her. "Thank you, Kookie," Jungkook hummed as he throws the piece of meat to his mouth. 

"Did a handsome boy making you in flushed pink?" Sora choked on the meat making Jungkook panicked and grab his drink before putting the tip of the straw in front of her lips. 

Sora sighed in relief as the cold drink flow through her hurting throat as her brother patted her back. "Are you okay now? Jeez, are my question that obvious that I hit the jackpot? Is it true?" 

Sora scoff before she nudged Jungkook harshly. Remembering the previous event then made her face red again before she muttered, "it's just our class president,".

Jungkook hummed, "What's with him?" Sora scooted closer to her brother, "You know Taemin?" Jungkook dropped his chopstick before averted his sharp glare to Sora.

"That hoe? Did he disturb you?" Sora smiled sheepishly before slowly nodded, slightly terrified of Jungkook quick changes of mood. 

"Where is he?" Sora quickly stopped Jungkook from berserk, holding his hands on her warm ones, "I have things under control and beside Gong Myung always prevent Taemin from disturbing me,"

Jungkook eyes widen hearing another man's name popped out of her sister's mouth. "Gong Myung? Who is this man?" 

"He's our class president. Aish, Oppa... He's the one who always saved me when things get too uncomfortable between me and Taemin," maybe she should bite her tongue from saying something more as Jungkook facial changes drastically.

"What else did he do?" Jungkook said with deep voice, his grip on the chopstick tighten, if he tightened his grip on the plastic-made chopstick, it my split in two. 

Sora gulp before muttering the truth, "He always trailed his hand on... my... tight?" She gasped when Jungkook suddenly stood and run off, making other student shocked too before she chased her brother who's pissed by now.

Taemin might aren't come out alive today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> How is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Sora passing back and forth in front of Namjoon's office door while Jungkook and Taemin being handled by her brother.

She nipped her nails worriedly as her eyes keep glancing at the closed door, ignoring the look on Namjoon's personal assistant. 

"I should just shut my mouth, aish," she muttered while slapping her pouty lips, still walking back and forth in front of the director's door.

Her passing halted to a stop when the door finally opened but instead of revealing Taemin and Jungkook, Namjoon gestured her to walk inside making her gulp as she followed his trail.

She winced and almost cringe at Taemin's broken face- big purplish bruise colour the right side of his cheek, jaw, his left eye swollen and purplish in colour, and she thinks Taemin broke his fingers with how weird it bent.

"Miss Kim, have a seat next to Mr. Jeon," Sora slightly bowed before she plopped on the empty chair. 

Jungkook stare at her for a second before averted his gaze to Namjoon. 

"Sora-ssi, I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" What's the point of lying if you can read my gesture and mind? She nodded, her physical rigid with how her shoulder tense and her palms wet with sweat as she fist it.

"Jungkook-ssi here told me that Taemin-ssi here always assaulted you in the class. Is it true?" Sora looked at her lap before nodded timidly. 

Namjoon snorted, "I need a verbal answer, Sora-ssi. Look at me," Sora internally grumbled before lifted her head to meet her brother's stern eyes. 

"Yes," Namjoon nodded to his sister short answer before averted his gaze to Jungkook.

"I know you're pissed but control your anger please. Do you want another 'holiday' like before?" Sora feel guilty when seeing Jungkook troubled face but all she can do is to keep quiet.

"...and you Taemin. You've done terrible things to Sora-ssi. Do you think whatever you did to her is some kind of joke?" Namjoon shake his head with the thought of their little sister that have to face the assault alone. 

"...but I never done all such things, sir. She just made up the story," Jungkook grip tighten on his pant as he tried to control his anger.

"So you say my sister's a liar," Taemin nodded with a smirk facing Jungkook as if to challenges him who's now writhing with anger.

"My sister will never lie. When she tried to, all of us will know because she's so obvious when she's lying," Namjoon rolled his eyes at his never-ending bickering of two of his students.

"We have another witness who can give his statement and then we can decide either Taemin is wrong or not," Namjoon pressed his thumb on the phone before asking his assistant to get his student.

After 10 minutes of silent, the door is knocked from the outside and come in of what she can decide as her crush, Gong Myung. Namjoon find it weird to see the change of glow on his sister's cheek but decide to keep quiet.

"Good Afternoon, sir," he bowed before pulling off a small smile to Sora who's looking at him with pink cheeks shown before she looked at her lap.

"Is it true Taemin-ssi always disturbed Sora?" He pulled a deep breath before answering the director, "It's true, Sir. I always stopped and get him further from her because I know she's uncomfortable,"

Namjoon nodded, "Why did you hide this from us?" 

Sora rushed to answer Namjoon before the class president even opened his mouth, "I didn't let him do so," her face changed into a tint of fear seeing Namjoon sharp gaze on her.

"Thank you, Gong Myung. You can go back to your class," he bowed before walking out of the room.

"Taemin-ssi, I will give you a warning. If I heard once again you make the same mistake, you will be suspended from this school," Namjoon averted his gaze to Jungkook.

"You, this is your last warning. If I heard another fight from you with other student, I will tell our parents, got it?" Jungkook nodded.

Namjoon dismissed Jungkook and Taemin but stopped Sora from following them. Sora gulp when Namjoon glare at her, "We didn't tell you to lie, baby girl. One question, why?" 

"I don't want to be a burden. You're already burdened with this school problems, Jin oppa with his restaurant, Hobi with his students and studio, Yoongi oppa with his company, Jimin and Taetae with their collage works and I don't want Jungkook to go berserk like before," 

Namjoon sigh before glance at her, "You're our little sister. You're never a burden to us. Turn to us if you're in trouble, that's what we've been said, right? You have your own warning too," 

Sora look at Namjoon with pouting lips and frown, "If once again I heard your problems from someone else or this thing happened again, you will be punished," 

Sora nodded, making a peace sign to Namjoon who's snickers at his naughty antics. 

  
  


"Stay still," Sora dipped the cotton socked of antibiotics on Jungkook injured fist. Jungkook hiss but snickers after seeing the concentrated and frown on his sister's face.

"You know your brother's a stro- ahh," he hissed again when Sora dipped on his injuries too harsh.

"Yeah, strong but when it comes to antibiotic.." Sora snickers as she grabbed a few plasters, peel it off and put it on the injury. After a few stack, she beamed, "all done," 

Jungkook looked at his plastered fist before grimace, "hello kitty?" causing a sharp glare from Sora.

"Say thank you because this beautiful sister of yours have her time to take care of her injured brother," she smiled at Jungkook who's snorted.

"Yeah, yeah," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> Fun fact: Sora and Jungkook are siblings from the same father but different mothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin glance at the stairs twice before his eyes bulge. He eyed his sister's clothes up and down before shaking his head. 

"Where are you going? With that style? You want some attraction from other men or what?" Sora frown before clinging to her brother, linking her arm on his. 

"It's fashion and I don't care about others thought. Besides, I have three protective brothers with me," she chuckled and winked her left eye at Jimin who's snickers and tightening his grip on her hand.

"Oppa," Sora called Taehyung who's sitting on the single couch, "Gucci? Again?" She will never understand her brother's taste of clothing. 

"What?" He said eyeing his shirt before averted his eyes back to her. "We're going to Hoseok's studio and you where...Gucci? Are you trying to get thieves attention or what?" 

"Hello, at least I have a taste," he stuck his tongue out to her which she mimicked back before huffing.

Jimin only shake his head with seeing the two naughty antics before glancing at his wristwatch. He frown before chimed, "What takes Jungkook so long to changes clothes?" 

Sora shrugged while Taehyung didn't even bother to avert his eyes from the phone screen. "Oi, JK, hurry up! Are you trying to impress girls at Hobi studio?" 

They heard a faint 'fuxk you,' causing the three to snickers. A thump of his step from the stairs making three heads whipped back. Jungkook coming out finally with all-black outfit. 

"Are you attending a funeral?" Taehyung teased seeing his brother choice of clothes- all black from head to toe.

"It consider decent, hyung. What about you, Gucci boy," Taehyung throw a small pillow to Jungkook in irritation before standing up. "It's almost noon so let's go before Hoseok started calling all of us for being late." 

Sora scoffed before retorted, "Jungkook should be at fault this time. He take such a long time to get ready," She scooted and cling on his right before muttering, "Are you trying to impress someone? Don't be shy, JK and tell us," She wink before running towards Taehyung before Jungkook even retorted back.

"Aish, this girl," Jimin patted his shoulder before walking passed him to the car. Jungkook only sigh and shrug before he too entering the car after locking the main door of their house.

  
  


Sora never fail to get mesmerize at her brother's move when he's dancing. Now is also the same.

She watch in awe as her brother, Hoseok move fluidly like a boneless man. The way he changed the steps smoothly make her mouth widen. This is her brother they're talking about.

The song stopped and so do Hoseok's step before he turned off the phone and walked to her, panting. She handed him his white towel and a bottle of water who's he took gracefully.

"You're doing good again, as always," Hoseok smile before gulping the water until it has nothing left inside the bottle before throwing it on the nearest bin.

"Your other brothers also did great. See," Hoseok pointed at the three men who's indeed doing their great job too, dancing with their own style and signatures.

"Almost all of you guys know how to dance except Namjoon, Jin and me," she said pointing at herself. 

"You're good too, just, you're too lazy to dance," Sora smile before giving a peace sign at her brother. She stood from her seat and walked to her brothers who's already huffing with harsh breath. 

"Hey, Sora. Wanna join us?" Sora playfully scowl as she clinged to Jimin. "I'm on my period. I'm too lazy to move around anyway."

Taehyung snickers at her boldness, "We are men, okay? Don't talk about girl's stuff in front of us," 

"Hello, one day all of you will get married to a woman and have to face this problem, okay? Unless you're gay," Sora rolled her eyes before walking to her favourite brother, Hoseok who is standing in front of the mirror.

The three fake gasp, "Yah!! You're little- come here this instant," Sora stuck her tongue to the three before quickly running off the studio when her brothers chased her.

Sora's happy laughs and loud steps of feet running around the hallway as four siblings chasing each other. Hoseok shake his head before started dancing again.

  
  


The door jingles and Sora sighed with the warmness of the cafe before strides to the counter. Upon arrival, she had to squint her eyes to read the menu above the counter.

She lost her brothers by a 'paper-scissors-rock' game and for the consequences she had to buy four coffee and chocolate shakes. "Sucks to be the youngest," she muttered as her eyes roaming from the left menu to the right menu embedded above the wall.

"Welcome to Sweet Cafe. How may I help- Sora?" Sora was surprised to hear a familiar voice and more surprise to see their class president working on her favourite cafe.

"Gong Myung-ssi, hi," the heat on her face can't be explain when she saw his face. She almost mesmerized by his sweet smile but she had to prevent herself from being an idiot in front of her crush.

"You're working here? I have never seen you before," Sora was in awe when he's smiling, "I just work here. Oh, what do you like to order?" He stands in front of the cashier counter.

Saying the orders and paying for the drinks, she waited patiently for the drink to be done while eyeing Donghyun's back. 

One can say she's daydreaming while eyeing his every move, they way his hand skillfully making drinks. She can feel the thumping of her heart before she takes a deep breaths.

"Here are the drinks," she blinked as a bag of drinks on her face. Trailing the veiny hand, she stopped at his face making her already beating heart beating more, her stomach feel weird.

"Thank you, Gong Myung-"

"Donghyun. My real name is Donghyun. Call me," she feel like the world just stop working as they stare at each other's eyes. Gong Myung eyes that keep on trailing back and forth from her eyes to lips making her unconsciously licked her lips and gulp.

The two jumped and break their stares when Sora's phone suddenly rang. 

"Yah, where are you? Hurry up," Sora internally cursed before replying, "I will be there, madafaka," before she canceled the call.

'Awkward,' She averted her gaze to the floor while he stood awkwardly beside her, rubbing his nape. 

"I gotta go. My brother's waiting for me," He nodded, too shy to say a word as he let her walked to the door. Seeing her finally disappear from him, he groan in frustration.

"It's my time to confess and I let her slipped from my finger.... aish.." he still feel regret when remembering the scene five minutes ago as he went back standing behind the counter.

**

Yep...

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Sup' bros and hoes," Taehyung wince when the back of his head got slapped by Seokjin who's scowl in annoyance at his brother's foul mouth.

Taehyung smile sheepishly before slightly now at the eldest who's aggravated his head to the table. He can see the playfulness between Jungkook and Sora seeing their elbow keeps on moving although it under the table and their naughty smiles.

"Jimin-ah, stop putting meat on my plate~" Yoongi whined while Jimin smile teasingly before eating the green vegetables with rice on his plate. 

"Oops," Seokjin sighed before retrieving a new pair of spoon and chopsticks to Namjoon. 

Hoseok and Taehyung making a staring contest as their chopstick reached the last mean in the middle of the dining table. The eldest rolled his eyes as Taehyung slapped Hoseok's fingers and quickly grabbed the meat, smiling proudly at his quickness.

"This witty boy," Hoseok grumbled under his breath before throwing a ball of rice inside his mouth, chomping furiously as he staring again at Taehyung.

Seokjin can only think, "this is normal,".

  
  


"Chimchim, give me the snack," Jungkook snatched the snacks from between the two siblings, Sora and Jimin before concentrating on his battle with Taehyung. 

"Oh, come on! Jungkook~ give me that," Jimin tried to snitched the bag from Jungkook but being the lazy ass he is, he can't fully grasped the bag because he tried to grab it from the bed he's been lying into.

Sora snickers before scooted closer to Jimin and draping her limps on top of her eldest as the two cuddled together. 

"I heard about the case. You should tell me at least," Sora snickers before retorted, "and let you go berserk and kill the boy? I can't trust you to stay calm nor do Jungkook so, no~ other troubles may come later,"

Jimin sigh, "at least we are in trouble because we're fighting for our sister who's being mistreated by one of her classmates. Don't you think it will make sense if we fight for a girl that we don't know?"

Sora shrugged as she clings to Jimin's side, their eyes on the two siblings who's seriously on game-mode, "Why not? Oppa," Sora stares at her brother's loving eyes, "What if your sister's here have a crush on someone in her class?" 

Jimin clicked his tongue while pretended to think before replying, "If the guy is good, can take care of our little baby here when we are not around, respect her seven brothers... yeah, why not? Does he have those criteria?" 

Sora scoffed as she slapped his chest, "He's not even close to be my boyfriend. He's too perfect for me and I'm just a nobody. People want to be friends with me because I'm a sister of Yoongi Oppa," 

Jimin wince at her sister's way of degrading herself before flicking her forehead and receiving a moan of pain from her, "You're perfect, okay. Don't degrade yourself. If he rejected you, he's actually the fool one, not you because he didn't see the beauty in you," 

Sora nodded, before she take gasp and turned her face to her brother's face, "I never hear you being serious. Where's my playful brother goes?" and receiving a slapped on her arm by her brothers.

The two snickers at each other and at the same time Jungkook stand up and howl, obviously winning over a frustrated Taehyung who's end up cuddled on Sora's unoccupied side.

Jungkook dropped his console and with a sad look, lying down beside Jimin. 

As Seokjin walk passed the door and sneak peak inside the room, he almost squealed at his youngest siblings sleepy faces before he turn off the electrical devices and lights.

  
  


"Hi, Sora," Sora smiled at Mina who's standing on her left facing the toilet mirror. 

"What class do you have after?" She can feel the fakeness miles away but still managed to reply to her, "Physics. What about you?" 

"Arts. I will be in the same class as your brother, Jungkook. Isn't that amazing?" Sora internally screamed at the fake tone but smiling at the outside, "Good luck with the art class," 

She walked past her but before she even managed to get to the door, her wrist was gripped by Mina making her stopped walking. "Look, we are friend right?" Sora stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the word 'friend' coming out of her mouth.

"So?" There's no hint of good in her words as she asked her, "Can't we see Agust'D? You can make a blind date for me and him. If the date is successful, I might be your future sister-in-laws. Don't you like that?" 

'This girl is shameless, jeez,' she slipped her wrist from the grip before she crossed her arms on her chest. There's time being a good Sora and there's time she had to pull out the and Sora, especially at a time like this.

"Lee Minah-ssi," her voice dropped to the lowest octave making Mina gulp, "What is your main intention of befriending me? To get to my brother?" 

"I-I want to be your fr-friend, Sora. Wha-what do you mean?" she then gulped, too afraid to make eye-contact with Sora deep stares. "If your intention to be my 'friend' is to get close to my brother, then forget it. And by the way, he has a girlfriend already or in other meaning, he's taken," Sora then slipped her palm on the doorknob and twisted it to get out of the tension space. 

Mina glare at her back before scoffs and throwing tantrums inside the room knowing that her idol is taken, according to his sister.

  
  


"I didn't see that two leeches following you around anymore. Are they already dead?" Jungkook retorted while they were waiting at the bus stop for their brother. 

"I knocked some sense on her empty brain. That is one of the proofs that they're befriended me just to be close to our second eldest brother," Jungkook snickers before he nudged at her arm and pointed at the already arrived Seokjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> Ayy... wanna have some scandal?**

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
> Just to declare things, the peck Jungkook did on her lips is not the type of kiss couples did. It's not a romantic type of kiss, okay? Just a brother-sister kiss that won't turned into an incest...


End file.
